


no, definitely not

by cougarlips



Series: shadowhunters buffyverse!au [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), M/M, POV Third Person, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: Nothing about him was Alec’s “type”.





	

If he didn’t think about what happened to the creatures they captured, it was fine.

 _It’s to protect the humans_ , he told himself.

 _They’re part demon anyway_ , he tried to justify.

 _Demons can’t control their impulses. They’re liabilities if left loose_ , he repeated.

It didn’t change the fact that when he met their gazes, he saw a very real, very _human_ terror in the whites of their eyes.

Jace struggled with the morality of it all, too, but he did so quietly, let it simmer under the surface, let his unease create an itch in his skin he simply couldn’t scratch. At least twice a week he retreated to the training room to exhaust himself until he was too tired to move, but even so his mind was as wound up as ever.

Alec, naturally, did as he was told. Played the perfect soldier. Did his job, did it well, and did it without question. He was the best for a reason.

He was glad when Izzy got out, though he wished it were under better circumstances and not because she was a disgrace to the Clave’s name, but on the few times he managed to see her out and about he couldn’t help but notice how her smile reached her eyes and her cheeks filled with a natural blush. She was _happy_ \-- away from the inhumane practices of the Clave, safe with her friends.

Friends who, she swore, were exactly the kind of _people_ \-- and she emphasized the word, stressing it because she, too, was raised by Maryse Lightwood -- the Shadowhunters needed to ally themselves with if only they stopped looking down their noses at them.

First, Alec met the myth, the legend, the Slayer: Clary Fray, or Clary Fairchild, who stood nearly an entire foot shorter than Alec, but strength and power threatened to burst at her seams. Her hair fanned out like fire behind her when she moved in action, and though Alec thought she was annoying and generally left much to be desired, he couldn’t deny her potential.

But she, being a legend in and of herself, was the least impressive of her gang.

There was, of course, Isabelle herself: a Clave-trained soldier with too much pep in her step and fire in her veins to allow herself to take orders from anyone but herself.

Lucian “Luke” Garroway, her stepfather, was another former Clave soldier, though he left for wildly different reasons; He stepped away from the Clave after a mission went south and his partner -- the Slayer's father -- quite literally threw him to the wolves.

Simon Lewis, the Slayer’s best friend, was a fledgling vampire, only a few weeks undead. He operated underneath Raphael Santiago, born in 1937 and turned at twenty years old.

Truly, Alec barely batted an eyelash at the ragtag team Izzy found a family in. He appreciated their welcoming arms and thanked them for his sister’s happiness, but would lie if he said any of them struck his interest or caught his eye… except for one.

Magnus Bane, it seemed, was an anomaly. He was half-demon -- and so, inherently, he was everything Alec _should have_ been against, but in Magnus Alec saw what Izzy preached her entire life: half-demons are half _human_ , too.

Though he could technically mortalize himself and age, grow, and die as any other human (or part-human) could, Magnus opted instead to stunt his growth and extend his life, and though he could have lived as a twenty-six year old for centuries for his own pleasure or personal gain, he chose instead to mentor other Downworlders who needed a helping hand. Raphael Santiago, the leader of the Vampires of Brooklyn, stood among the many who could cite Magnus as their guide.

It wasn’t the way Magnus offered lusting glances towards Alec at every passing chance that intrigued Alec, nor was it the way he offered his services both publicly and privately to the Shadowhunter. It was….

It was….

Alec didn’t know what it was about Magnus that held him at attention.

Nothing about him was Alec’s “type” -- though, he recognised that so far in his life his “type” was limited to blonde hair and mismatched eyes. True, Magnus stood shorter than him by several inches and exuded confidence erring on cockiness, and, yes, Magnus flirted and teased his way around situations instead of tackling them head-on, but other than that, there was nothing about him that Alec would ever have looked twice at.

Definitely not the way his hair changed color with his mood, red one day, magenta the next, and pale blonde after that.

Definitely not the way his eyes _did_ flash when he thought he caught them off guard, golden one second but brown the next.

Definitely not the way he conducted himself with so much passion, so much energy, how he seemed to be bursting at the seams with the way he controlled himself because Alec knew, almost immediately, that this man was more powerful than every person in the Slayer’s midst combined.

 _No, definitely not_ , Alec argued within himself, and, yet, he found himself enthralled by this man anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> an alternate intro to that buffy-verse malec au that i uploaded the other day??? im all about this world jsyk -- i'm going to be at work tomorrow theorizing the heck out of it rip.
> 
> my shadowhunters sideblog is [@battlemagnus](https://battlemagnus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> anyways if you could hmu w a comment or a kudo or a follow that would be groovy please i'm desperate for validation and i rewatched buffy for this


End file.
